


Sleeping Beast

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 23. Size Difference, Clinical Terms for Genitalia, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Forced Incest, Fuck Or Die, Getting Stuck During Sex, Impregnation Fantasy, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Paralysis, Parent/Child Incest, Penis Captivus, Size Kink, Tricked Into Thinking They're In a Fuck-Or-Die Situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Sleeping Beast

“Do you know the story of sleeping beauty?”

Robert tried to open his eyes and found, to his alarm, that he couldn’t. His muscles were so weak and limp that he couldn’t even open his eyes. He could smell Julia closeby, but the words—soft and safe as a wolverine—were spoken in Rayner’s accent.

“Sleeping beauty is a fairy tale, isn’t it?” Julia asked.

“Yes, very good. She pricks her finger on a poisoned needle and sleeps until—do you know?”

“Until her prince wakes her with a kiss?”

“Yes, Julia. Excellent. Only, in the original, it was not just a kiss.”

“What was it, then?” Julia asked.

“He made love to the sleeping princess to wake her.”

Robert tried to make any sort of sound, but even his vocal cords seemed to be paralyzed. He was becoming more agitated by the second, but there was nothing he could do. Why the fuck was Rayner in his bedroom?! He couldn’t even recall how _ he’d _gotten here from his hunt.

“I don’t—” Julia sounded embarrassed. “I’ve heard that term before, but I don’t know exactly what it means. Is it sort of like, er, sex?”

“Exactly, Julia. You know about sex?”

“A bit,” Julia said meekly.

“Good, good. That will help. Yes, Julia, if you want to save your father’s life, you must have sex with him.”

“Why?”

“It’s very complicated to explain. As I told you, he was poisoned by a criminal while working tonight.”

Robert struggled to remember what had happened in his shed after killing the cultist and came up blank. Rayner must have caught him—it was the only explanation that made sense.

“How will me having sex with him help?”

“The poison—it is more of a bioweapon, truthfully— can be drawn out through the thin skin of the genitals, and it is harmless against women due to the protective nature of the second X chromosome.”

“Yes, of course,” Julia agreed solemnly. “Like colorblindness and hemophilia?”

“Exactly! You pay attention in your classes, I can tell. Yes, Julia, you are understanding the dilemma now.”

“I don’t have to be the one to do it, then!” Julia sounded relieved. “We can just find someone else. Maybe, I mean, there are women who will do it if you pay them, right?”

“It is much more complicated than that, I’m afraid. Even if I could find another woman to have sex with your father in time, she would have to agree not to use a condom,” Rayner said. “That is no easy task. Plus, a woman who agrees not to use condoms with your father probably agrees not to use them with other men, and that might put your father at risk of permanent diseases. And his system is already so weak from the bioweapon. It would be best if the woman who saves him is absolutely free of diseases, preferably a virgin. And if she is directly related, that will be even more effective.”

Robert wanted to scream that Rayner was full of shit, that Julia needed to show him to the door—at knifepoint, if necessary. But he could only listen as Julia fell for Rayner’s bullshit hook, line, and sinker.

“I’d do anything to save my dad,” she said desperately. “Will the disease hurt when I take it from him?”

“No, of course not. You might get a bit of a fever, but that’s the worst you’ll experience, maybe some mild aches. It won’t be anything like your poor, brave father. He’s about to burn up from the inside, and it will be a slow, agonizing death.”

“No! I’ll do it,” Julia said. “I’ll save my dad. I’m just not sure about, er…”

“Yes? What is it, child?”

“I can’t have a baby with my father, obviously,” Julia said breathlessly. “That would be awful. What are the chances I'll fall pregnant if I do this?”

“I don't know, I'm afraid. It’s possible you might get pregnant, of course. But is that really worse than your father dying a gruesome, painful death?”

“No, of course not,” Julia said quickly, sounding chastised. “I suppose I’ll just… do it now?”

“That would be best. Your father is nearing the point of no return. Soon, he won’t be able to be saved by anything.”

“Will you be watching me?” Julia asked, but then she laughed nervously. “Oh, I forgot, sorry! I suppose it doesn’t matter if you stay in the room, since you’re blind.”

“Indeed. But I can leave, if you prefer.”

“No, no, it’s fine. This is a matter of life and death. And I may need some advice. I’ve never done this before.”

Julia climbed onto Robert’s bed and gave him a shy peck on the lips. His cock instantly awoke at her scent—since when did she wear her mother’s White Musk perfume? 

“What do I do first?” Julia asked.

“Is your father’s penis hard or soft?”

Julia’s warm fingers touched Robert’s limp cock. It normally would have jumped from the touch, but in its current, semi-paralyzed state, it simply began swelling.

“It’s… soft, I think,” Julia said. “That’s not good, right?”

“Well, you’ll need to get it hard so it can penetrate you.”

“How do I do that?”

“Stroke it. Perhaps try kissing it.”

Julia’s ministrations were clumsy but effective. As Robert's cock filled, Julia leaned close and kissed the head. Her breath was agonizingly hot on his skin.

“Try caressing it with your tongue.”

Julia did, and Robert nearly found the strength to rise from his bed. Nearly. Unlike the rest of him, his cock did finally manage to rise, eagerly standing to meet Julia's tongue as if of its own volition.

“I did it!” she exclaimed. “I got him hard!”

“Good, Julia, good.”

_ No, Julia, no! _

“Here.” Rayner handed Julia something. “Rub this onto your father’s penis so there is less resistance when you take him inside you.”

Julia opened a container, and a moment later, something cold and wet was rubbed on Robert’s cock. It warmed quickly under Julia’s hand, and the sensation was even more guiltily arousing.

“What now?” Julia asked.

“Climb on your father's lap and guide his penis inside you.”

Julia was shaking as she straddled Robert with difficulty. He would have given anything to be able to move at that moment, but he wasn’t sure whether he would use that mobility to stop Julia—or simply to open his eyes and watch. His cock finally leapt inside her fist as it her wet palm glided over it. She gripped him around the base, and then she was enveloping the head in her tight heat. Robert prepared to come—

Suddenly, with a little screech, Julia lost her balance and landed hard against Robert’s pelvis. The force around his cock was painful enough Robert nearly managed to groan; he couldn’t imagine the agony Julia must be in from losing her virginity all at once like that. She made strangled noises at first as she spasmed and tugged painfully on Robert’s erection. Then she finally caught her breath and began wailing. 

“Stuck!” she sobbed. “I’m _ stuck! _Help me, oh God, I’m stuck! It hurts! I'm stuck!”

Robert willed himself to soften, to stop hurting her involuntarily, but she was clamped so tightly around him there was nothing he could do. He was helpless to fix it, or indeed to do anything but listen to her hysterical crying.

“Stop, stop,” Rayner ordered her. “That is enough, Julia. You are going to hurt yourself. And your father, most likely.”

“I’m stuck!” Julia cried. “I’m stuck, I’m stuck, I’m—”

“You won’t fix it by tearing your father's penis off, Julia. Stop and take a deep breath.”

“I can’t, I’m stuck—”

“Shhhh. Lay your head down on your father’s chest, hm? There you are.”

Julia’s soft little body pressed against Robert’s, and he wished he could put his arms around her.. She cried into his undershirt as Rayner shushed her.

“There, you see?” Rayner used Robert’s floppy hand to stroke Julia’s back. “Better, yes?”

Julia just wept. “It hurts, it really, really hurts, but I don’t want the paramedics to see me like this, and I don’t want my dad to die—”

“Shhh. Just lie still for a moment, Julia. I’m certain you two will not be stuck for long.”

Julia’s hands clutched Robert’s undershirt tightly, holding the bunches to her face as she cried. He longed to stroke her hair and tell her everything would be all right, but he was still paralyzed.

Her muscles gradually relaxed, and the vice-like spasm relinquished. After a few minutes, Julia cautiously inched upward. Upon finding she was no longer stuck to Robert, she launched herself off him and curled up in a fetal position next to him.

“That was awful!” Julia hugged Robert’s thick arm tightly. “Oh, God, there’s so much blood. Is that my blood?”

“This is your first time, no?”

“Y-yes. Why?”

“Because it’s normal to bleed your first time. I believe it is considered a good thing in many cultures. Your father should be honored to wear your virginal blood. It’s not unexpected, Julia. It’s normal.”

“Oh.” Julia’s crying lessened. “Did I do enough to help my dad?”

“No, I’m afraid not,” Rayner said sadly. “He is still rather erect, you see? You’ll need to finish to save him.”

“I really don’t think I can do that again,” Julia sniffled, the dread plain in her voice.

“Of course you can, Julia. I have deflowered many people, and none of them stopped just because there was a little blood. Sex is always a bit painful for the girl, unfortunately. But it is that pain that makes her sacrifice all the more romantic. I’m sure you’ve read that in the books and magazines?”

“I suppose so…” Julia said uncertainly. “I think so…” 

_ No! _ What was Rayner playing at? That was the opposite of how Robert wanted Julia to view sex.

Rayner checked Robert’s pulse and clucked his tongue. “His heart rate is much too rapid. I don’t expect he’ll make it much longer.”

“No!” Julia sobbed, hugging Robert fiercely. “I can’t lose him too! Not like I lost my mum. But—but I don’t want to get stuck again!" She soaked his undershirt with her tears. "I don’t think I can do it, Dad, I’m really sorry! It hurt so much, I just can’t!” 

“I see.” Rayner sounded disappointed. “I’m sure your father would understand. I will be sad to lose my most valuable police officer, but if you can’t bear the pain, I suppose there’s nothing to be done for him. So tragic. Well, come along, Julia.”

Julia sat up but didn’t leave the bed, nor did she stop crying. “Where are you taking me?”

“We must get you dressed and then take you to a social worker. Your father is in no condition to watch you. Without this treatment, he’ll die in less than an hour.”

If Julia left with Rayner, Robert would indeed die. Not from an imaginary bioweapon, of course. But if Julia didn’t finish what she started, Rayner would murder Robert, and then he’d punish Julia for every one of Robert's sins. Robert was suddenly pleading with Julia to stay, to try again, to do her very best to fuck him. He didn’t care much about his own life, but he couldn’t bear the idea of Julia enduring that.

“I’ll—I’ll try again.” Julia swallowed the rest of her tears. “My dad always tells me to do my best three times before giving up. I’ve only done my best once. My dad deserves at least three tries.”

_ Good girl, _ Robert thought in relief. _ That’s my girl. Just do your best, and I’ll try to hurry so you’re not in pain as long. _

“You're a brave young lady, Julia,” Rayner said. “I’m sure your father will be so proud.”

“Thanks. I hope he’s not upset at me for basically raping him.”

“It’s life or death. I’m sure he’ll understand.”

"I s'pose."

Once again, Julia’s small hand wrapped around the base of Robert’s cock, and she climbed onto him once again. She tried to lower herself onto him, but she kept flinching away every time she got close.

She finally took a deep, steadying breath and made herself take the head of his cock, but that simply sent her into another panic. She tossed herself toward the foot of the bed, groaning in anger at herself.

“I’m so stupid! Why am I so afraid?! It’s just my dad!”

“If I may make a suggestion?” Rayner offered. “Perhaps it would be easier if you tried pretending your father is your lover. Why not lie next to him and use his hand to touch you?”

"All right, maybe that will help."

Julia lay on her side next to Robert, one leg draped over his, and kissed him on the lips while she had her way with his hand. He couldn’t believe how arousing it was to feel her skin slide under his fingers, its texture varying from velvety to slick. 

“I love you, Dad,” she whispered. “I hope you’ll be okay. I’m trying my very hardest to take care of you.”

_ I love you too. I know you’re trying, _he thought.

“It feels strange to have your hand touching me here,” Julia went on, sounding a bit embarrassed now. “I know this is very wrong, and I’m terribly sorry, Dad. I’m only doing it to try to keep you alive.”

_ I know, Julia. I don’t blame you. You’re doing so well. Please don’t let him kill me and take you away. Please save us both from my sins. _

“Will my dad be upset if I put his fingers inside me?” Julia asked shyly. “I imagine I need something a little smaller at first.”

“I think your father would be proud of your ingenuity,” Rayner said. “Why not try it?”

Robert’s erection was pointing straight at the ceiling as Julia guided his index finger into her warm little hole.

“How does that feel?” Rayner asked.

“Better,” Julia said pensively. "I think I can try one more time."

She sat back on Robert's stomach and kissed him eagerly, rubbing herself gingerly over his erection. Robert silently willed her to relax and take her time. Julia did the opposite of take her time, but it seemed to work out—she took a deep breath and lowered herself halfway onto his cock in one nervous movement.  
  
"Oh, that hurts less," she said in relief. "It's still a lot, but it's better."

"Wonderful, Julia," Rayner said. "Please try to bounce up and down a bit. We must make him ejaculate inside you."

Julia attempted it once and hissed through her teeth. "It hurts too much."

"Very well. Just sit there and adjust to it for now. When you are ready, try bouncing gently up and down to make your father ejaculate. Perhaps try talking to him and kissing him; it may help your body relax."

"Good idea." Julia kissed Robert's nose. "This is a little bit, er, sexy. I think. I wish you were awake, though. It might be properly romantic if you were."

Robert didn't say anything, but he wished he could tell her a million loving things.

"I’m so sorry you’re sick like this." She hugged his neck. "Even though I know this is extremely wrong, I hope it make you feel loads better.”

Robert moaned weakly to assure her she already was. Julia sat straight up.

“Is it hurting him?” she asked in alarm.

“No, no. I think he's making that sound because he likes it.”

Julia leaned in close to Robert's ear. “Do you like it, Dad?

Robert moaned again, and it sounded undeniably like an affirmative.

“Oh, good." Julia kissed him just below his ear. "I like it too, Dad. You have a very nice penis, I hope you know. I especially liked the way it felt in my mouth. I wish I could suck on it again.”

Robert throbbed inside her. Surely she was just saying this to help him finish, right?

"It is very big, though," Julia went on. "It hurts a bit, to be honest. But at the same time... I sort of like how it hurts. It gives me a tingly feeling here." She pressed her fingers into his lower stomach, just below his navel, and pressed her lips right up to his ear. "And, well, this is embarrassing, but since you won't remember it..." She giggled nervously and whispered in the softest little voice, "I'm extra tingly imagining being pregnant with your baby."

She kissed him hungrily on the lips and began moving up and down eagerly, and Robert couldn't hold back any longer. He filled her with burst after burst of his pent-up seed, fantasizing right along with her about its potential. 

"You're doing a good job, Dad," she encouraged him, somehow short of breath. "Detective Rayner? My dad's ejaculating inside me, I'm pretty sure."

"That's wonderful news, Julia." He must have clapped her on the shoulder. "Let's hope you have a miracle and don't get filled up with his baby, _ja?"_

Julia gasped in surprise as the spasms shook her at that. Robert would have given anything just then to have seen her first orgasm, but he counted himself lucky that he got to feel it. When she was spent, she fell against his chest and lay panting, his cock nestled inside her warmth.

It was only when Robert managed to stir slightly that Rayner interrupted.

“He's coming to," Rayner said to Julia, who instantly scrambled off her father. "Why don't you go get a damp towel so you can clean your father up? He won't remember this when he wakes up, and he might be alarmed or embarrassed if he finds out.” Rayner paused. “You could also start a pot of tea. I’m sure your father will want some when he wakes. And perhaps you should clean yourself up, as well. Do you have sanitary pads?”

“Yes, in the bathroom.”

“Wonderful. I will check your father one last time and then leave you to it.”

Julia limped out of the room. Rayner leaned close to Robert's ear.

“You're lucky this time to have such a loving, obedient daughter,” Rayner purred. “Next time you kill one of my flock, neither of you will be so lucky. Do not test me again, Robert. Julia won't be able to save you if you kill another one of my followers.”

Robert listened, eyes watering with rage, as the bastard donned his hat, bade Julia goodbye, and left the house.


End file.
